Informal
by NessaMoon
Summary: Page after page, formal pictures stare up, the only change reflected in the images are the people within.  A family resolved to have a new beginning, for the light to stay bright, find themselves lost in the sea of photos that look that the same. SasuSaku


Yea! I actually wrote a SasuSaku story! Well...does having their kids included count? :p I guess so. SasuSaku is SasuSaku!

I really hope you like this! I've been working on it for the majority of the month. Trying to figure out the language of a two year is hard work, you know! XD There was a lot of things I was concerned over, characterization (of Sasuke and Sakura), making sure the kids were written right since this is the very first time I've written two of them and a lot of other things. I hope people will like it, through. :)

And a special thank you to Dragon Goddess for helping me figure out the mind of a two year old...or tried to anyway! XD

**Title:** Informal  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Post Manga  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Page after page, formal pictures stare up, the only change reflected in the images are the people within. A family resolved to have a new beginning, for the light to stay bright, find themselves lost in the sea of photos that look that the same.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> SasuSaku**  
>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Sasuke and Sakura belong to Kishimoto, not me. I earn nothing! Nothing I've written here belongs to me except for the children characters I've created! :)

* * *

><p>She wanted to scream. No one would blame her; not Ino, not Naruto, not even Sasuke for voicing the frustration she kept within. Given how patient she had been the past few months, if she had chosen to yell into a pillow, everyone would have nodded their heads and sighed in agreement with her.<p>

However, Sakura had decided long ago how to treat her children and losing her temper toward them had found its way on her list of things not to do. She loved her children, so, no matter how much of a struggle it became to abide by her own rules, she kept at it because she believed this was the best course of action.

"Wanna wear pretty dress! No wear bad dress! Pretty dress! Pretty! Pretty! Pretty!"

In the kitchen, two figures struggled for control. Her pink hair frazzled, in a red shirt with a long white jumper over it, Sakura twitched, forcing her temper to the back recesses of her mind, and kept buttoning up the white blouse of her two-year-old daughter. The child fought her grip, her short purple hair flailing over her large forehead as she shook her head. Feet stomping, her little arms flapped around as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No wear bad dress! No! No! No!"

"Kokoro!" growled Sakura, mentally slapping herself for briefly given into her anger. Meeting the furious solid green eyes of her daughter, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "You're wearing this dress," she stated, matter of factly.

"Why!" Her daughter's chubby cheeks puffed out and reddened in childish fury. "Why not pretty dress?"

Finally finishing, Sakura reached over for the blue jumper, keeping a hand on her daughter trying to escape her grasp. The garment was quite simple, sleeveless with only a flap sporting red little buttons, which hid a zipper. Glad she had unfastened it earlier, Sakura managed to get the piece around Kokoro's head and her arms into the sleeve holes. "Because we're having our picture taken today and your dress is filthy. This…" She zipped up the jumper. "…Is a clean outfit."

Again, her daughter puffed out her cheeks and shook her head madly. Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead as a headache formed. The dress Kokoro wanted to wear had been a birthday gift from Ino and she had loved it at once. Dark blue and sleeveless with red ruffled edges, the two year old had worn it for months since that day, refusing to take it off, even to have it cleaned. Sakura had managed to wash it five times, but only because Kokoro had played around in water and gotten so cold while wearing it, she had promptly taken it off.

However, the last time that had happened had been a month ago and Sakura refused to let her wear it for the formal photograph she and Sasuke planned once a year. Not only that, but the dress was very casual, not at all proper for a family photograph.

"Wanna picture pretty dress! Not bad dress!" Kokoro pointed over to the discarded outfit on the floor. "Pretty dress, Mommy! Pretty dress!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her demanding tone. Shaking her head, she stood up, hands flattening her hair while turning away. "No, Kokoro. You will wear that shirt and jumper." At once, she hesitated, a strange sense of wrongdoing enveloping her. "And don't take it off," she said, looking back and catching her daughter in the process of undoing the zipper.

The two year old gazed up at her with innocent green eyes, but then they soon lost their sparkle. Fury engulfed them and her red cheeks puffed out. "Wanna pretty dress!" she screamed. "Wanna wear it! Wanna wear…"

"Kokoro."

The soft-spoken word quickly subdued the child. Kokoro wilted, her hands folding behind her back and head down, as she turned and faced her father.

Sasuke, wearing a dark blue robe with white folds trimming the edges, stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Along with black pants and a belt tied around the robe, he gazed down at his daughter with an impassive face. "Listen to your mother," he said.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, sending a grateful smile toward her husband. Kokoro rocked back and forth on her feet, clearly pouting, before glancing up with an upset look. "No pretty dress…?"

Kneeing down, Sasuke shook his head. "You can put your dress back on after we return. This is something very important we need to do."

_I really wish I knew how he does that,_ thought Sakura, marveling over how Kokoro whined, but said nothing and, more importantly, did not resume screaming. Since their daughter had started her tantrums, Sasuke had become the only person who could end them without further conflict.

With Sakura, it always depended; sometimes, she listened, but other times, no. _Satoru and Sonomi weren't this bad. Maybe I need to change tactics?_

A soft smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he placed a hand on his daughter's head, slightly ruffling her purple hair. "You need to be good today for Mommy and me. Can you do that?"

An upset look remained on her face, however, Kokoro nodded in response, not arguing back. "Kay, Daddy."

Patting down her hair again, Sakura slid past Sasuke and poked her head out into the living area. In a chair on the far side of the room, a young boy of nine lay, his head hidden by a large, thick book. "Satoru?"

At once, the boy cringed, but put down the book. Solid green eyes on a slight oval face and a large forehead above, framed with black hair similar to Sasuke's, stared back at her. He sat up, putting the book on the table and gazed at her expectantly. Also dressed up, Satoru had on a long pair of white pants and a long sleeved black, high-collared, shirt. "I need you to watch your sister," she said, hiding amusement over her son's reluctance to get involved, "while I get Hiroyoshi ready, all right?"

His eyes closing briefly and letting out a deep breath, Satoru nodded. "Got it, Mom." Walking into the kitchen briefly, he called for his younger sister's attention. "Come on, Kokoro. Let's go. Mom and Dad need to get ready."

"What we do, Satoru-nii?" she asked, as the two walked into the living area. Kokoro glanced back at her parents, still upset, but it quickly changed into excitement when Satoru suggested she draw something.

"You can put it on the wall for Mom and Dad…" explained Satoru.

"Yea! Draw for Mommy and Daddy!"

As the child ran around, gathering her materials to draw, Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other, the latter with a tired smile. "Thanks for rescuing me there," she whispered so their daughter would not hear.

Sasuke 'hn'ed in response and shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem."

He turned and walked away, likely toward their bedroom to attend to the still sleeping Hiroyoshi, but Sakura remained in the doorway, smiling at the preoccupied Kokoro and the reading Satoru. She gazed over to the door, listening to the lighthearted sounds of seven-year-old Sonomi playing outside.

A feeling of contentment fell upon her. _This is my family…my very, very happy family. And today, we'll get our picture taken and all be together in it._ The mere thought made her smile wider. She finally tore herself away, humming happily, and headed to her bedroom. _Now to get Hiroyoshi in that kimono!_

_oOo_oOo_

"Satoru-nii! Ask you 'thing?"

The boy glanced at Kokoro, looking up from his favorite book, an old, thick, history book on the first three Hokage. She hung to the chair arm, bouncing from one foot to another, with a curious look on her face. He hummed and nodded, leaning against the crook of the cushions opposite of his sister. "Go ahead."

"Yea!" The girl ran in a circle for a few seconds before returning to hang on the chair arm. "You named for anyone, niisan?"

Satoru frowned as he decoded her words. "No," he said, shaking his head, "not that I know of."

Kokoro blinked a few times. "You not? Why you have name, niisan?"

The boy immediately grew uncomfortable. He knew the reasons behind his name. His parents had explained it to him before he entered the ninja academy. For them, Satoru stood for a new life, free of the darkness that had engulfed them growing up. "_We found our light, Satoru," _his mother had said that day,_ "and, by giving you this name, it's our hope that the light will never fade, but will spread in the future."_

Her words along with his father's nod and rumble of agreement had made Satoru determined never to disappoint them. Before, he had never worried over his parents' opinions; both gave him plenty of praise when he succeeded, comfort when he failed and encouragement to keep going. They always reassured him they loved him, regardless of what he did or failed at, although his father was not quite as vocal as his mother. He never gave much thought over why his name was Satoru, but after the explanation, he understood.

And, because of that, all he wished for was to keep his parents happy and, regardless of what he really accomplished, make them proud.

Sonomi knew all this as well, seeing as she had started the academy this year. Kokoro, only two years old, had no idea and likely would not until time for her to join the academy. "It means enlightenment," he said, giving the true meaning of his name, but without the more complicated background.

His sister blinked slowly and scrunched up her face, obviously confused. "In…light…a…what? What you mean, niisan?"

_She doesn't know what it means, _he groaned. _She's only two; of course, she wouldn't know what it means!_ "My name means…" He struggled to define enlightenment to someone as young as Kokoro. "It means…turning on a light… Someone's been in the dark for so long, but then they learn something new or discover something they knew nothing about before or maybe even find out what they know has been wrong all along." He studied her, but upon seeing no puzzlement, he kept going. "When that happens to someone, they see themselves as coming into a light. Most people use it as a way to start something new, a new beginning."

Satoru hoped that served as a good explanation. He felt it summed up his father's past, but without any of the more disturbing parts. Kokoro still had a blank face, though. "So…mean people turn on lights? New be…gin…ing?"

He shrugged. That was close enough. "Yeah."

She gazed down at something on the floor, before gazing back up at him. "Neesan named for anyone?"

He shook his head, grateful his answer satisfied her. Briefly, he wondered what spurred the sudden interest, but decided not to ask. Satoru figured the less he knew, the better off he was, especially if his answers kept her from asking their parents. "No, Sonomi's not named after anyone, either. And her name means beautiful garden," he said, knowing what the next question would be.

Kokoro grinned. "Pretty garden? Mommy's flowers!" She giggled and leaned against the chair again. "Me? Grandma and Grandma Miko, right?"

Nodding, Satoru smiled. Kokoro's name came from the kanji of their grandmothers' names. "Right. Your name means gentle heart."

"And Yoshi? Grandpa and Grandpa Fuga?"

Again, Satoru inclined his head. She currently was not able to say their brother's full name yet, but she understood Hiroyoshi's name came from kanji in their grandfathers' names. "That's right, too. His name means open wealth."

Kokoro bent down to the floor, excitement radiating from her. "Yea! I finish!" Before Satoru could even ask, she popped back up, holding a picture in her hands. "Make picture, niisan! See? Now Grandma and Grandpa and Grandma Miko and Grandpa Fuga be in our picture, too!"

The black haired boy blinked as he stared at the drawing in surprise. The paper contained only scribbles, but sure enough, four of them attempted to resemble people. Two, their mother's parents, waved to the side; the scribble of their grandmother had pink hair with a red 'dress' while their grandfather 'stood' next to her, with light brown hair in a blue 'outfit.'

On the other side of the paper, the other two scribbles had to be their father's parents, Mikoto and Fugaku as white-gray scribbles Satoru guessed was clouds surrounded them. Both their grandmother and grandfather had black hair, longer for her while she wore a purple 'dress' and he had on a green 'outfit.'

Peeking out from behind the picture, Kokoro smiled. "You like, niisan? It be good in our picture, right?"

Satoru blinked again before shaking his head. "You can't take it when we go to have our picture taken, Kokoro."

At once, her face fell and she lowered the picture. "Why?" she asked. "Picture not good?"

"No!" he said, hastily, and then added, as gently as he could, "It's a good picture. Mom and Dad will love it, but this is a formal photo. We have to be on our best behavior and wear nice clothing." He frowned. "They won't let you take that picture with you."

The upset face quickly dissolved into an angry one. Kokoro's cheeks puffed out, glowing red, eyes flashing with rage as she stomped her foot. "Why?" she said. "Why? Why? Why no pretty dress! Why no picture! Why? Why, niisan, why!"

Satoru cringed, unblocking his ears after he plugged them due to her shouts. _She's so annoying!_ he grumbled in his head, but refrained from outwardly rolling his eyes or any other gesture showing irritation at his sister. He knew it would only make matters worse.

Setting his book aside and sliding out of the chair as Kokoro continued her outraged, pleading questions, he went over to the bookshelf and pulled out two photo albums. His sister following his every step, he walked over to the couch, dropped the books onto the table in front of him and opened the very back. "Here…" Satoru pointed to the last picture and Kokoro quieted down. "This is our picture from last year."

His sister gazed at the portrait and hummed. She had been a very quiet one-year-old back then. In the image, she happily sat on their mother's lap wearing a kimono, without any fuss. Satoru, wearing an outfit much like he had on now, sat next to the two of them. Sonomi occupied the space next to their father.

Satoru flipped the page back. "This one," he said, indicating one image from the bottom right "is from when you were a baby while these three…" He waved over the other three. "…Are from before you were born."

He kept flipping back in the picture book, showing his sister the past images taken as he had grown up. She saw pictures of when Sonomi was her age and even pictures of Satoru as a baby. As he came to the end, he closed the album, pulling the other one toward him, almost afraid to show her these. "And these have pictures of when Dad was little…"

At once, Kokoro's eyes widened as Satoru opened the back of the book, revealing a photo of their grandparents when they were alive, their father when he was younger than Sonomi…and their uncle. _Don't ask questions! Don't ask questions! _pleaded Satoru in his head. _You're only two! I can't explain this to you!_

Thankfully, Kokoro said nothing. She simply studied the old image. Reaching over to the other picture book, she opened the back and looked between the image from last year and their father's picture when he was a child. Both were almost exactly alike: their mother and grandmother wore the same type of outfit. Their father and grandfather had a simple robe while Satoru dressed in a similar shirt his father and uncle wore.

Of course, there was nothing to compare to Sonomi and Kokoro's outfits and he hoped she would not use that as an excuse to get out of the outfit their mother put her in. _And don't ask questions! Just don't ask questions! I can't explain anything to you!_

"Satoru-nii mean new be-gin-ing, right?"

Startled by the question, the black haired boy blinked. "What?"

"Your name! Satoru-nii mean new be-gin-ing!" Kokoro stared at him with obvious frustration. "New be-gin-ing! Light!"

"Oh." Satoru recalled her questions over what their names mean, how his name meant a new beginning and light, but how that connected to the family photos he had no idea. "Kokoro, what does my name have to do with anything?"

His sister pointed to their family picture and then to their father's old one. "They same. Same! Mommy and Daddy give you new be-gin-ing name." She looked over to her brother, who still felt confused by her words. "If you new be-gin-ing, then why the same?"

Finally, it all came together. Satoru gawked at Kokoro and gazed over the pictures of their family. _Mom and Dad gave me my name to start things anew and move beyond the past. But she thinks that because the pictures look similar, nothing's changed._

She flipped through the pages. "See? Same." She pointed to another picture. "Same." Another picture passed. "Same. Same. Same." Folding her arms, Kokoro frowned at the first picture of his parents and him as a baby. "Only people different. Same, but people different. Why the same?"

Satoru fell silent, not knowing what to say. His mind called her logic childish, yet he felt it all made sense…somehow. _No, it's not supposed to make sense. _He shook his head, grimacing, fearing her reaction to his words. "I don't think that's the reason behind my name, Kokoro," he said, softly.

Little cheeks puffed out, green eyes flashed in anger and his sister put her hands on her hips. "But it same, Satoru-nii!" she argued. "Mommy and Daddy gave you name! To make light! Why give you name, but stay same?"

Satoru felt a headache coming. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to suppress his irritation. Loudness easily provoked him; his fights with Uzumaki Hoshiko a prime example of him losing his temper over annoying, shrill and hyperactive traits.

However, he always tried to humor his sisters. After all, he was their big brother and big brothers protected their little siblings. _But why does Kokoro have to be the annoying one? No!_ He smothered that feeling._ I won't think like that about her!_

He got up, trying to put his sister's repeating mantra of 'it all same' out of his head. Opening the door to the outside, Satoru took Kokoro's hand and brought her out with him. Sitting on the porch, a girl with a large forehead, with a red headband in her short pink hair, wore a dark pink jumper over a white blouse. She swung her legs, smiling, but nervously playing with her doll, before turning, unenthusiastically, upon hearing their arrival. "Satoru-nii…Kokoro…" greeted Sonomi carefully, eyes fearful, her smile fading at seeing her younger sister's angry face. "What's…going on?"

He placed a hand on Kokoro's dark purple head as she kept repeating her questions. "Could you please play with her? Calm her down or something?" he asked, thankfully keeping all hint of impatience out of his voice. Already he could tell she feared a fight; keeping his voice calm and level eased her fears as well as kept Kokoro from feeling put out by his actions.

And it worked. Sonomi accepted without further questions, her black eyes becoming determined to help and improve the situation. "Sure! Come on, Kokoro! Let's play a game!"

"Why it same! Why it…" The questioning stopped and the toddler looked over to her sister, all her energy shifting toward the possibility of playing. "Game? What game?"

Sonomi just smiled. "Come on, let's play!"

Kokoro abandoned pulling on his shirt and ran over to their sister, repeating the word 'game' in a loud, excited voice. Relieved, Satoru returned to the inside of the house and collapsed into the first chair inside. The irritations he felt finally showed, but he took a few calming breaths to let it all out. _I never thought I would find someone as annoying as Hoshiko!_ He frowned, thinking it over before mentally retracting his thoughts. _No…Hoshiko is ten times more annoying. Kokoro can be distracted. Whenever Hoshiko's distracted, she just gets worse! Not even Haruki, her own twin brother, can make her less annoying!_

Hearing the cheery voices of his sisters behind him playing, Satoru looked up and noticed something disappear down the hall toward his parents' room. He blinked, wondering if his entire conversation with Kokoro had been overheard.

The contents of their conversation flashed through his mind, causing him to bite his lip nervously. _I hope no one heard that,_ he thought, regretfully. _Mom would be okay, but Dad…_

_I don't think I want Dad to have heard that…_

_oOo_oOo_

As his eldest son lead his sister to the door and hand her off to Sonomi, Sasuke made his way back to the bedroom, his youngest daughter's words echoing in his head. Her thoughts toward Satoru's name had not been part of his and Sakura's original intentions. The formal photo had never crossed his mind as something even needed changing.

A picture was just a picture and plenty of candid shots existed in other photo albums. Sasuke and Sakura made sure they were happy, their children were happy and the dark cloud of Sasuke's past never emerged to ruin all they had fought for and suffered. Changing a very formal photo seemed silly on its surface…

And yet… _It's a picture, _reasoned Sasuke as he slid the door open. _Does it really reflect the change in our family?_

In the bedroom, Sakura was in the process of changing Hiroyoshi into a black kimono. The five-month-old baby still slept, his closed eyes, hiding their black color, on an oval face, soft, but clearly inherited from Sasuke's father and a large forehead that Sakura vainly wished he would outgrow one day. He had looked so small; a trait he had gotten from Sasuke, Sakura and her parents. And his mop of light black hair had a hint of light pink if looked at in the right light.

Sasuke felt torn on if he should grow out of that!

He closed the door when she looked up, smiling, as Hiroyoshi kicked in his sleep, yawning while she pulled a tiny arm into a sleeve. "Well, it got quiet. Is Kokoro all right?"

He nodded. "Sonomi's playing with her now."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Hopefully, she'll be calm enough for the photo later. I don't want to chase her down later; she might ruin her outfit."

Giving a small 'hn' of acknowledgment, Sasuke walked over to the opposite wall from their bed. He looked up at the wall beside him covered with pictures. Formal family photos, candid shots; it seemed like Sasuke and Sakura's entire lives existed on this wall. From pictures of their children to simple moments with Team 7 caught on film to only him and Sakura, just one glance caused a small smile to grace Sasuke's face.

Right in the center a diamond of pictures hung. On one side, the old family photo with his parents while on the other hung a photo of Sakura's family. Below both of those hung a very informal picture of Team 7…their genin photo. And above all three, the picture from last year, the formal family one they had taken with a much quieter Kokoro, hung.

Sasuke stared at this set of images, more so the ones that included him. The Team 7 picture looked very out of place below all the very formal ones and somehow…that bothered him. _No, it's not that big of a deal._ _There's nothing wrong with having a formal photo taken._

The Team 7 photo seemed to jump out, with Kakashi's amused smile, him and Naruto glaring at each other and Sakura obviously pleased to be on the team. The images of his family, both past and present, stared at him and looked very much alike, just as Kokoro pointed out. Sasuke brought his hand up, touching the older picture, a throb of sadness over thinking of his family. _You could never tell…I was happy, Mom was happy and Father was strict, but that was normal. You would never know, just by looking at this picture what would happen months later._

He closed his eyes. _But I can't forget…_

In his head, Kokoro's words echoed. _"Same, but people different. Why the same?"_

Suddenly, Sasuke dropped his hand, his eyes snapping open, finding a new meaning behind his younger daughter's words. There was no way she could have known this. Kokoro had no knowledge of what had actually happened to her grandparents, but her childish logic struck a different chord within her father.

The pictures were the same, right down to even the types of clothes everyone wore. It hardly appeared anything had changed within the Uchiha clan, based only on these two pictures alone. Over the years, Sasuke and Sakura had done everything they could, to create a better world to restore the Uchiha clan in. To move beyond the past and start things anew. Satoru's name came from their hopes the changes they made would stay with their children.

But while one picture hid the nightmare that would soon engulf the family, the other hid the happiness the changes had brought. For all the very candid images, of their grinning faces, of Sakura's surprise at having a picture of her taken coming in from work, of him carefully helping Satoru with his homework, of baby pictures and proud parents…

_Would an informal picture really be that bad? One family photo, all of us together, happy together. Something to reflect on and remember that we were all happy in this one moment in time._

Sakura came up to him, Hiroyoshi still sleeping in her arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled at the wall of pictures. "You think we'll have room for today's? I think we'll need to figure out a new way of doing this because we're going to run out of room!"

He barely took notice of her words. "Sakura…" he said, his mind partially in a fog, "I think today, we should have an informal one taken."

Sasuke turned to her, staring impassively as she reacted, gazing at him in utter shock. "Informal?" she squeaked. At his nod, Sakura blinked. "Why? What about a formal one then? This is the only time of the year we get an official family photo. Isn't it important we have a formal picture?"

Heading toward his closet, already taking off his robe, Sasuke waved aside her concerns. "We'll worry about it later. Maybe we'll take a formal one next year or another time."

Sakura looked unconvinced and glanced over the wall of pictures. Frowning, she settled Hiroyoshi down into his crib as Sasuke dropped his robe onto the bed. She walked over to him, touching his bare shoulder. "Sasuke-kun…did what Kokoro say bother you?" she asked.

Closing his eyes tight, he kept his head down. "Maybe…" He sighed, but Sakura kept quiet, waiting him out for his explanation. "I just wonder…" he muttered, "if anything's changed… We're restoring the Uchiha clan, but are our efforts really doing anything?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Turning his head, opening his black eyes, he found Sakura's face thoughtful and patient, but also determined. "What makes you think it's not working?" she asked, folding her arms. "You're home, in Konoha, happy with the life you've made. You're the head of the military police, helping make Konoha safe and a better place." She smiled. "I'm happy, married, creating a family with you. I'm the head of the hospital and making sure it runs smoothly for all of Konoha to benefit. Our children are happy, our friends are happy."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder, gazing at the wall of pictures that held memories of their family and friends. "I think we have moved beyond the past and changed the Uchiha clan. And we've made sure our children will keep that going in the future."

Everything she said was true and Sasuke knew that, but the doubts in his mind, sparked by Kokoro's words, refused to extinguish. "I suppose you're right," he said. "I know we've accomplished much and I'm proud of that."

Glancing back, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But…?" she prompted.

Sasuke picked up the blue robe on the bed. It resembled his father's and he had purposely picked it out years ago for that reason. He had felt as a clan leader, he needed to look the part, especially on certain occasions as the family photograph.

But now…the prospect of wearing it for the picture incited hesitation. He did not think badly of it or his father, no; however, the realization of the never changing images, none of which reflected the change within the Uchiha clan, bothered Sasuke.

"I know it's stupid," he said, finally. "They're just clothes and not important, but I guess I feel Kokoro has a point. We look the same. We don't look different. It doesn't look like the Uchiha clan has changed at all."

Sakura pursed her lips together, staying silent, as Sasuke cringed, thinking of the family he had lost. "Sometimes, I wonder…if I stare at the picture long enough…maybe I could forget…but I can't." He dropped the robe back onto the bed, his fists tightening.

And then Sakura's arms encircled him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder, her gentle voice ringing in his ear. "I understand…you know your family was happy, but looking at the picture and knowing what happened makes you question it. An informal picture would at least show our family's happiness, right?"

"I know it's just a picture. Pictures can be faked, but…" He trailed off, not sure he wanted that thought completed. "This picture could be faked, our happiness only hiding a nightmare that would destroy us like it destroyed my family."

Sakura's arms tightened around him and she hushed him. "Don't think that way, Sasuke-kun," she chided him, tenderly. "I can't tell you that nothing like that will ever happen, but things are different now. We're trying to prevent that from occurring again. We can't be negative if we're rebuilding the future." She giggled. "Just think of what Naruto would say if he heard you talking this way!"

Just as she intended, Sasuke rolled his eyes, his sadness gave way to irritation at just the idea of his blond teammate and rival yelling and lecturing him. "That idiot would punch me, knowing him," he replied, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Exactly!" Sakura squeezed him along with a quick kiss on his cheek, but then released her hold, much to his reluctance, and sighed. "But I guess you and Kokoro have a point. Maybe a change is needed."

She groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "And this means Kokoro will want to wear that dirty dress of hers!"

This subject of his wife and youngest daughter caused Sasuke smirked, his fears and doubts fading into the background. Despite they still felt relevant and not resolved, the informal photo pushed the concerns back some while Sakura and his children always managed to soothe his sour moods. He relaxed and took her free hand. "It'll be fine."

Sakura continued frowning, although she squeezed his hand for extra comfort. "It wouldn't be so bad if I could wash it, but she refuses to take it off for that," she grumbled. "And I wouldn't be able to wash it now, with our appointment in an hour!" She sighed and turned to him with tired, annoyed expression. "And we're doing this again because…?"

Chuckling briefly, his smirk grew wider. "It'll be fine," he repeated.

A knowing smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Maybe you should talk to her? She listens to you. Maybe you can get her to take that dress…"

She trailed off as Sasuke covered her mouth with his, kissing her into silence. Her arms encircled his neck, giving in to his advance, but before they both knew it, Sasuke broke away, still smirking at her.

Sakura, however, returned his with one of her own. "Do I have to grumble every time I want a kiss from you?"

He 'hn'ed in response. "If it'll make you shut up and stop being annoying, yeah, that's what I'll do."

Laughter escaped her and she let him go. He turned to the closet, took a dark blue, high-collared shirt and pulled it over him. Sakura reached for her clothes to switch out of hers, the unspoken command to change out of the ones intended for the formal photo and into their normal wear understood by both.

Sasuke had just buttoned his gray pants while Sakura had zipped up her red shirt when Hiroyoshi woke up, his little arms flailing about, baby voice crying out for attention. "You know…" started Sakura as she made her way toward their son, "I think we should keep him in his kimono. It's hard to get off since he's a baby and having more formal photos of just him would be good. If we want something more casual, we can plan for it later."

Hiroyoshi cooed at once upon seeing his mother. Sasuke nodded, feeling that would be an acceptable compromise. An informal family photo already was quite the change for them, but with the options they now had, they could plan for anything in the future.

_oOo_oOo_

Satoru continued to sit in the chair closest to the door, the sounds of his sisters' playing behind him filtering through from outside. His favorite book rested in his lap again, figuring he should make some progress on it while they waited for their parents and that he now had peace and quiet.

He had just finished the section on Tobirama, the Nidaime, when the door to his parents' bedroom slid open and their quiet voices echoed into the hall. Satoru closed his book, looked up…and his eyes widened at the sight.

They had changed out of their formal clothes. Both now wore their ninja outfits, instead. His father no longer wore a blue and white robe and blue pants; now, he wore the clothes worn when not with the Military Police: a dark blue shirt with a high collar and dark gray pants along with a black belt that normally would hold his father's sword. However, the Konoha headband he normally would wear was not included in the ensemble.

Holding Hiroyoshi, dressed in a formal black kimono, his mother had gotten out of the clothes she wore around the house. In its place, she had on a red sleeveless shirt, black pants and a white skirt, similar to what she normally wore; only she usually had shorts on instead of long pants. She still had a red headband in her hair, though.

Satoru blinked, unsure of what to make of this. _Maybe one of them really did overhear us?_

Outside, Sonomi and Kokoro heard their parents and, still giggling over their game, walked into the house. They grew silent, too, at the sight of their parents; Sonomi's normally cheerful face became blank in shock while Kokoro's green eyes grew large and she sucked in a deep breath, pointing at the two. "You change clothes!" she said, accusingly.

Their father smirked while a long, suffering smile appeared on their mother. "Yes," she said, "we've changed clothes."

Kokoro tilted her head before pointing at herself. "I change clothes?" she asked, her cheeks already turning red like she expected refusal.

Their mother closed her eyes and Satoru wondered if she regretted making this decision. "Yes, you can change clothes, too."

A scream of joy echoed throughout the house. Kokoro's eyes shined and she looked positively gleeful. Immediately, she unzipped her jumper, took it off and threw it outside. As a look of outrage emerged on their mother's face, she tore off her blouse, buttons ripping from their seams and threw it out, too, and Kokoro ran past her parents in only white underclothes, chanting, "Pretty dress! Pretty dress! I wear pretty dress!"

"Kokoro!" growled their mother as she handed Hiroyoshi over to their father. She ran out of the house and gathered the tossed clothing, before stalking past her other gawking children and amused husband to her youngest daughter, who likely would be too giddy to understand the lecture received.

After she had gone, Satoru rubbed the sides of his forehead, finding his headache returning. Sonomi looked self-consciously toward her father. "Uh…Dad?" she prompted, her eyes closed, uncertainty plastered on her face. She held her hands behind her back, rocking back on her heels. "Can we change clothes, too?"

Satoru glanced over to his father, still smirking over the antics of Kokoro. "Yes," he replied, "but make sure it's clean clothes. Your mother will appreciate that."

A sheepish grin appeared on Sonomi's face while Satoru rolled his eyes as he got up and put his book on the nearby table. _Like I would actually put on dirty clothes like Kokoro!_ He figured Sonomi had the same thought in mind.

His sister headed toward her room while Satoru headed to his own. Walking into the space, he kicked a few scrolls out of the way, not having the time to clean up after the academy. His bed resided in the middle of the room, against the wall opposite of the door. Books and scrolls littered the floor, filled with jutsu and history to study and improve on for classes while a table with a mirror on top stood next to his closet on the left side of his room. He headed there, taking off his clothes. Pulling out a light blue, high-collared shirt, the Uchiha symbol sewn onto the back, he pulled it over his head with white pants soon following on his feet.

After he had put a belt on, he reached into his closet and pulled out a white vest. _We're supposed to dress normally, if Mom and Dad are any indication,_ he thought, frowning while holding the article of clothing. He finally relented, taking the vest off the hanger and putting it on.

Zipping it up, he walked out of his room, meeting Sonomi in her change of clothes: instead of her pink jumper, she had on a short-sleeved dress, red with blue sleeves and trim around the bottom and waist. A red ribbon had replaced the red headband in her hair and her black eyes sparkled as she twirled in front of him. "How do I look, Satoru-nii?" she asked, laughing.

Satoru raised an eyebrow as they walked down the hall. "You look fine to me," he said, honestly. He cared little about fashion; as a ninja, it felt impractical to care about looks for a fight, but Sonomi had entered a stage where she considered fashion more over fighting. At least, that was what his mother said when Sonomi found something new to wear.

However, his sister just smiled at his answer. As they entered the living area, they found Kokoro, back in her blue dress with the red ruffles around the sleeveless straps, holding something up to their parents. "See picture, Mommy! Daddy! Picture in our picture, okay?"

In her little hands, Kokoro held the picture of their grandparents she had drawn. Satoru hesitated, glancing over to his father for his reaction. Sasuke had a very strange and blank look on his face while Sakura, having flattened her hair after it had frizzed up, stared at it curiously. "Oh!" she said, her voice not betraying a hint at having been angry with his youngest sister. "What a nice picture!"

Kokoro grinned and giggled. "It picture Grandma and Grandpa…" She pointed over to the couple not in the clouds. "And Grandma Miko and Grandpa Fuga!" She pointed to the couple in the clouds as the concept dawned on her mother. "Put picture in our picture, okay?"

Satoru bit his lip. He felt sorry for her. _Mom and Dad aren't going to let her do that._ Technically, the photograph was supposed to be only their family. Their mother's parents were still alive and had never joined their family photo session once. _And then there's Grandma and Grandpa Uchiha… _He lowered his head, almost wishing Kokoro could understand the history behind their family. She would understand why…if she knew…

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke, putting a hand on his shoulder, concern in her green eyes. "Well…" she started, clearly letting him make the decision.

He took the picture from Kokoro's hands, studying it, as Sonomi and Satoru exchanged worrisome glances. Then, to the older siblings' shock, their father smiled gently and gave the picture back. "Yeah," he said, "this picture needs to be in our family photo."

Again, a scream of joy echoed throughout the house. "Yea! Grandma and Grandpa in picture!" Kokoro ran circles around the room. "Grandma Miko and Grandpa Fuga in picture! Yea!"

Beside him, Sonomi blinked and glanced over to her older brother as if trying to make sense of what just happened, but he just shrugged, not understanding his parents at all. However, as his mother placed her arms around his father, both of them smiling, watching Kokoro running around, he figured trying to understand would be fruitless.

_If Dad's fine with it, than there's no point in trying to figure it out._ A small smile spread across Satoru's face. _Dad's happy and at peace, that's the important thing. That's what Mom would say, anyway._

_After all, we're trying to move beyond the past, spread the light_. _We can't let the past control us, just remember it and all its lessons._

_oOo_oOo_

Sakura sighed as she walked home after a long day. It had been a month since the family photo session; however, that incident was far from her mind. The thoughts in her head on her journey home only included hospital inventory, patients she cared for, what she planned to cook for supper and ensuring her two oldest children did their homework tonight.

She missed working at the hospital when she had to take leave to care for her children. As its head, the itch to make sure everything ran smoothly felt almost as strong as her desire to know her children grew up healthy. So, while on leave to care for Hiroyoshi, she tried to spend at least a half of a day at the hospital once a week to make sure things were in proper order. Regardless of her concerns for both her family and job, she did her best to juggle both, especially after Hiroyoshi's birth.

_But I don't have anything to worry about right now, _she thought with a smile. _Everything's fine at the hospital and Sasuke-kun would have picked up Hiroyoshi by now. Everything's where it should be._

Feeling content and approaching the door to the house, Sakura slid it open…and stared curiously at the sight in front of her.

Kokoro giggled. Right next to her, Sonomi had a huge grin on her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Sasuke had a mischievous smirk with a superior look on his face. Hiroyoshi, in Sasuke's arms, laughed and stretched out his little hands, trying to grasp part of Sasuke's hair, but it remained firmly out of reach. Not too far away, Satoru had his hands in his pockets, also with a smirk, but this one more content than superior.

Putting her things away, Sakura raised an eyebrow at the group. "What's going on?" she asked. _They're planning something…_ A thought came to mind, but she hastily clamped down on it lest it show on her face. _If Sasuke's helped them cook supper, I'm going to have to endure a lot of tomato dishes tonight instead of just the one!_

Sonomi walked over, her smile becoming more and more excited with each step. "We've got a surprise for you, Mom!"

"Surprise! Surprise!" chimed in Kokoro, jumping up and down. "Mommy see surprise!"

Sakura studied her daughters curiously before glancing over to her husband and sons. After Sonomi had led her into the house, Sasuke shifted Hiroyoshi's weight around a bit and got a hand to place on her shoulder. "This way," he said, his voice oddly amused. "But close your eyes first.

"What's going on?" she asked again, little more demanding in her tone as Sasuke started to lead her deeper into the house.

"You'll see," responded Sasuke. "Close your eyes."

Tugging at her shirt, Kokoro demanded, "Close eyes! Close eyes!"

After the half day she had had, all Sakura wanted to do was finish her chores and rest. _But I guess that will have to wait._ Feeling both amused and a tad beleaguered by their commands, Sakura closed her eyes. She felt Sonomi walk ahead of her, pulling her and Kokoro skipping along. "Surprise Mommy! Surprise Mommy!" she chanted loudly. "Mommy like surprise! Right, Satoru-nii?"

Sakura figured the two year old must have run over to her brother. Her son, apparently not bothered by her antics, kept walking as the sound of his steps continued. "Of course, she will. But if you don't be quiet, she might guess it."

Kokoro protested that she would never reveal the surprise, as the group finally stopped. Hearing a door slide open caused Sakura to become even more curious as to what the surprise contained. Sasuke and Sonomi led her into the room, maneuvering to a certain spot within.

"Mommy open eyes?" asked Kokoro.

Sonomi squealed next to her, both her and Sasuke's hands left her shoulder. "Not yet," replied her husband as Hiroyoshi cried happily away from her, leading her to believe Sasuke was putting him down.

_What exactly are they planning?_ wondered Sakura. Her curiosity grew more with each vague answer she received or they gave each other. _It's not my birthday, not our anniversary, none of the kids' birthdays are today…_ Of course, she doubted a child's birthday would be a surprise for her. _What could it be?_

Her eyes scrunched up in frustration. The longer this went on, the faster she wanted an answer. But she felt hopeful that the surprise did not include supper as the smell of food was non-existent. No multiple tomato dishes tonight!

Sasuke's hands rested on her shoulders. Kokoro jumped up and down anxiously while she felt Satoru nearby. Sonomi walked away before returning quickly. "Now?" she asked, eagerly.

"Mommy open eyes _now_?" asked Kokoro again, sounding like if the answer was not a yes, a tantrum would erupt soon.

"Everything looks fine, Dad," mentioned Satoru, a smirk obvious by the mere sound of his voice. "I say it's time." Nearby, Hiroyoshi cooed out gleefully.

A 'hn' from behind indicated Sasuke's agreement. "Well...you heard them, Sakura."

_Finally!_ She opened her eyes, the wall of photos in her bedroom engrossing her sight…until one set of pictures captured her attention.

Right in the middle, a diamond of images hung. Their Team 7 genin photo hung at the bottom of it and right above, the pictures of her family and Sasuke's hung next to each other and directly above it, where the frame of their family photograph hung…a new picture resided within it.

Within the confines of the image, Sasuke, in a dark blue, high-collared, shirt and gray pants, stood, one hand hanging at his side while the other encircled Sakura, now dressed in red sleeveless shirt, black pants, a white skirt and red headband in her pink hair.

Sonomi positioned herself next to Sasuke, wearing a short-sleeved dress, red with blue sleeves and trim around the bottom and waist, her arms clinging to his while leaning against him. A red ribbon adorned her pink hair, instead of a headband. Satoru placed himself on the opposite end, next to Sakura, in his light blue, high-collared shirt, a white vest and pants.

Hiroyoshi, caught with his mouth open, reached up vainly for his mother's hair and seemed oddly out of place in a black baby kimono. Kokoro stood in the front, right in the middle of her parents. She held the picture of her grandparents in full view of the camera, but not so it hid her dirty blue, sleeveless, dress with red ruffles.

And all of them were smiling! Satoru had a pleasant smile on his face while Kokoro beamed proudly, obviously thrilled to have her picture taken. Sonomi grinned, her black eyes shining with excitement, and even Hiroyoshi looked happy. The pleased feeling Sakura had felt showed on her face, full of pride of her family all around her…and Sasuke…

He smiled, gently and softly. Sakura could see, in his eyes and in his face, how content he was inside that picture, surrounded by his wife and children.

Kokoro pointed up at the picture, jumping up and down as her height only allowed her to touch the very bottom row of photos. "See, Mommy! Picture came today!"

She stepped forward, her daughter's words bringing a smile to her face and a hand going up to the picture to touch the frame. Her family…all together and happy within the frame… "It's wonderful," she said, softly. "We're all there and so happy."

"After I opened up the package, the girls went crazy over it...over the group pictures and even the portrait ones." Sakura chuckled, glancing back at the others. Sasuke appeared amused, yet an odd gleam sparkled in his eyes…a feeling of enjoyment over the incident and even satisfaction over the picture itself.

Sakura remembered their discussion a month ago, Kokoro's words giving birth to reservations about the happiness in his family, both old and new. But no fear resided in his eyes now, not over this picture… _It's like he's been released somehow…set free of worries he hadn't realized he had._

Perhaps including Kokoro's picture of their parents, his especially, had helped him even more in addition to relaxing the formality of the photo.

"They really couldn't get enough of them and wanted to surprise you," continued Sasuke as Satoru rolled his eyes. Kokoro giggled and Sonomi rocked back and forth sheepishly like she felt embarrassed over her actions. "Kokoro especially wanted to, so that's what we did."

The said child pulled on her skirt, laughter in her green eyes. "We surprise Mommy! Right?"

Sakura nodded. The picture had pleasantly amazed her, not expecting it to turn out as well as it had. "Yep," she said, taking her finger and poking her daughter's nose, "I was very surprised!"

Kokoro giggled more; so much so, she fell to the floor on her back laughing.

Satoru frowned. "Was it really okay?" he muttered. Everyone glanced at him, except for Kokoro. "I mean, aren't formal photographs used for certain things. When I told Haruki, it surprised him a lot that we did this and asked if we would release it to others," he pointed out, the smiles fading from Sasuke, Sakura and Sonomi's faces. "Won't we need a formal picture for those things that come up?"

Sakura glanced back at the portrait, recalling her parents' reaction in the days following the appointment. Her parents had thought it odd when she had told them about the informality of the picture. _They even considered it surreal since this picture would represent the Uchiha clan, a very old family. Old families don't engage in things like this to epitomize their line._ However, in the end, they had deferred to her and Sasuke's judgment. Sasuke and Sakura were, in the most real sense of the word, the Uchiha clan now.

Not too far from the diamond of family photographs, a single image of Hiroyoshi hung, in his formal kimono. New portraits of each of them hung on the wall and even Kokoro's drawing had found a place, at the child's insistence after they had returned from the appointment. And like with the group, Hiroyoshi looked very out of place surrounded by the casualness of the images.

"That's of no concern right now," stated Sasuke, his voice untroubled. Sakura turned toward him as he regarded his son with a collected tone. "We needed to do something different and we did. It doesn't matter how the picture was taken. What matters is how we feel about the picture."

A careful nod came from Satoru, his eyes closing and he sighed. "I guess you're right," he responded. Glancing at the wall, his line of vision found their picture. "I really do like the picture. It makes me feel…I don't know, satisfied, I guess."

Sakura smiled. "Right. And we might have another picture taken, once Kokoro calms down some."

Blinking for a few seconds, Satoru glanced over to her, the look on his face expressing the impossibility of that happening. The purple-headed girl immediately stood up and bounced over, asking about what she had said.

Sonomi giggled as Sakura sheepishly attempted to rephrase her words. "Well, I think this is the best family picture ever!" she declared.

Kokoro nodded in agreement, her attention jumping to a new subject. "Yep! We wear pretty clothes!" she said, in a matter of fact manner. "Not bad clothes! Pretty clothes!"

"No." Startled by his response, Sakura gazed at Sasuke as their daughter pouted at the reprimand. But then, he knelt down and put a hand on her head, a fond smile on his face. "It's the best picture because all of our family is finally in it."

Satoru smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, while Sonomi smiled contently. Sakura could not help but beam as well. Even Hiroyoshi picked up on the mood as he cooed happily in his crib, waving his hands, to which Sakura responded and lifted him up.

Kokoro tilted her head in a dramatic fashion, an inquisitive face considering her father's words. "That, too!" she finally said. She turned back to the picture and raised her arms up. "Pretty clothes and family make picture good!"

Sakura sighed at her daughter's claim of her dirty dress making the picture better. _She's probably never going to let go of it! I'm going to kill Ino for getting her it!_ she growled in her head, eyebrows twitching, but then a small sound broke her out of her anger and Sakura glanced down.

Hiroyoshi cooed up at her, his little arms reaching up and hitting her chin. Glancing around, Sakura saw everyone looking at her; Sasuke gazing expectantly while Satoru had an eyebrow raised and Sonomi blinked with a blank expression.

Kokoro, however, was giving a detailed account on why her dress was the better of the bunch.

"All right…" She groaned and lowered her head, Hiroyoshi taking advantage and grabbing onto a pink lock of hair. "The pretty dress made the picture look good," said Sakura, gently untangling her son's hands from her hair.

A scream of joy echoed in the room. Kokoro heard that very well as she circled everyone, crying out how even Mommy agreed her dress made the picture so much better. Sakura shook her head, but with a smile on her face. She and Sasuke shared a look, the same sentiment in their eyes.

_It's really nice…raising our family together._ She chuckled as Satoru jumped away when Kokoro accidently ran into his legs and Sonomi moved to avoid a similar encounter. _No matter what we encounter in raising our children, it's just enough to know we're all happy together. Maybe that will help Sasuke-kun rest easily now… _When he reached out to Hiroyoshi in Sakura's arms, the baby cooing and grabbing onto his hand, Sakura glanced up at the figures on the wall, their family grouped together, all smiling with the drawing of hers and Sasuke's parents in full view.

_Knowing how happy we are and how we have this picture to prove it._

* * *

><p>A heartwarming ending... And a picture with their entire family together! Yep, that's nice! ^_^<p>

I really, really, really hope Kokoro didn't come off as too dislikeable! :( I wanted her to be a brat, but a cute little brat! XD Poor Satoru, through. Poor Sakura! But they'll figure out how to handle her...eventually! I hope you enjoyed this! :)

Thanks for reading! - NessaMoon


End file.
